Into the Lethe
by zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis
Summary: A hero. The savior of Olympus. Those once used to describe Percy Jackson. The titles have been passed down to his brother, Dylan. Annabeth has become faithless, friends have betrayed him, & his family replaced. He was wiped from the mind of all, like they were dipped into the Lethe. What happens when Percy runs away into the arms of Chaos and into the Void? Will he ever return?
1. The Pain of a Shattered Heart

**Hi guys! Hope you like my first chapter. This is my first real Fanfiction story so don't go too hard on me. Please rate and review. My goal is to get 100 reviews. I know. Too much to ask for, but can you please just leave a review. It makes my day a lot better. And I can update quicker, if I get spams from you guys. :)**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

A warm tear trickles and streaks down my heated face. I furiously rubbed it away, telling myself not to let me crack. But then the images, the scenes, the memories, they all rushed in replayed in my mind. Etched into my brain, the pain I have been through kept flashing in front of me, everything I thought would never happen. Not even in my worst nightmares. I never thought the closest, the dearest to me would betray me. And break and shatter the meaning of my fatal flaw. Loyalty.

* * *

Thalia:

"Percy!", I hear my name shouted by my cousin Thalia. I smirk and stop my battle training with the oh so lovely dummy and turn around. Instead of the loving hug I typically get from my cousin, I got something else. A stinging slap to my face, making my skin burn and tingle with hurt. "What was that for, Pinecone Face!?", I exclaimed angrily as I got finally got back to reality. "Don't call me that! That was for what you did to Jason. Hurting my baby brother, and you think you could get away with it? Think again, Jackson.", she growled at me with hate in her eyes glowing in the blue irises of hers. None of the words made sense to me. I never touched Jason, ever. I don't even talk to him. Well I did, but then Dylan came along. He must have lied to her. As usual. I nearly screamed at that thought, but I held it in. The second I open my mouth to tell her my side, I'm shushed by the person I once called family. "Don't ever speak to me again Percy." And with that she walked away. Leaving me to think about why I deserved this.

* * *

Nico:

I throw a drachma into the lake. The abandoned, empty lake that people only go to when Dylan was there. A shimmering image, more like a screen faded into the air. The dark pale boy, my cousin, was sitting in his cabin. Looks like he just arrived back from Hades. "Hey Nico!", I say. The boy, startled, looks around and his eyes settle onto the iris message. He grins nervously, while it twitched, I felt no genuine truth behind it. "Hey Percy" When I was about to reply, I was cut off once more. Just my luck. "Look Percy I was planning on hanging out with Dylan today, so I'm busy. Gotta go!", he said hastily while slashing through the message with his stygian iron sword. I knew while my heart felt like it was being squeezed, he was just making excuses, filling his time up so he didn't have to see Percy.

* * *

Chiron:

I shuffle up to the Big House to find my beloved father-figure and mentor, Chiron. You know to help me recover from the devastating news I just received. My parents were killed in a plane crash. When I walk onto the porch, I see the door locked and obviously closed. Before I swiftly turned around, I heard voices from the inside. Slowly I turn myself around and walk back to the door. I place my head against the door to hear the conversion and why it must be private. I know I eavesdrop a lot. Hey you know the old saying, old habits die hard. "My boy! You are quick! It fascinates me how you learn so quickly. I'm proud of you, Dylan. You are my favorite student now I must say." Those words stirred something inside of me that made my dislike, okay hate, for Dylan even stronger. Those were the same words Chiron once told me.

* * *

Annabeth:

Sitting around in my room, I wondered the reasons why I stayed here at camp. No one one cared anymore, or bothered to even look at me. All my friends have gone to fawn over Dylan. Thalia and Nico, they basically hate me. Grover, well he's part of the fanclub and he's the new "Hero of Olympus's" best friend. He even cut off our empathy link to create one with Dylan. Chiron has a new favorite student. Mom and Paul, they're both gone. Poseidon, hmm well I haven't even talked to him since the Giant War. And well his new favorite son is ugh, you know who.

Praising him everyday, every moment he gets when he visits camp. Not for me. But for his special son. Annabeth is the only thing tying me down, but even she avoids me. But our love and relationship hasn't been chopped off yet unlike the rest so I would stay strong and be with her. Walking through the woods, I see two figures sitting together. I stop, and hop over to the large gray stony rock in the path to get a look. I see wavy black hair glistening in the sun on a tanned boy shirtless with a visible but difficult to notice 8 pack with swim shorts on. Dylan. Well lets see the fine lady he's talking to.

My jaw nearly cracks wide open like a pistachio shell, when I see a Californian girl with steely gray eyes and a streak of gray running through her hair. I jump off the rock and walk back and forth through the twigs of the forest floor. Calm down, Percy. They could be friends you know. I do that with- well did that plenty of people. I shouldn't get jealous. I stepped onto the massive stone one last time just to make sure, when my heart was smashed into pieces that could never be attached again. The two were kissing passionately on the fallen pine tree, roaming around each others bodies. My vision went blurry, and my pain couldn't be bottled into a jar.

It would take billions, no probably trillions of jars. I couldn't vent my anger, my body felt dead. That was my limit. I couldn't in any way take this. Now I know why suicide was so easy for most people. They hit the bottom of their heart. Once their limit of pain exceeded, they just let go. There was no feeling anymore. It was like heaven, no cares nothing, but instead you feel empty inside. No thoughts of fun or excitement. Just gone. Like a ghost. Or like I never existed. Just something in the wind, floating around. Gone, forgotten, washed into the Lethe you could say.


	2. The Way of a Tragedy

**Hey! Oh my gods soo many reviews PM's! I love you guys! I am screaming like a little girl right now! Thanks! Keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter! This is the last flashback chapter. This should explain everything about Dylan and what he did. **

**I love every one of my amazing fans and dedicated readers! You guys are amazing and I love checking my inbox, and having like 35 Fanfic notifications. Keep up the great support guys! It makes my day a whole lot better! :)**

* * *

My mind was spinning. With my face smashed into the pillow, and my once tan body covered with old sheets that the harpies never bothered to take out, I sighed with my tears drying up making my skin feel thick and heavy. Why do the Fates hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this? The bright colored pictures, worn down and faded, pinned on my wall brought a rush of memories. Once they would make me smile and blush, but now? They made me punch my weak thin fist into the talcum wall. My hand, scratched deep by the flying chunks of wall, poured out vital fluids. The dark maroon blood, seeped out, sprinkled with ichor, shined like diamonds touched by Midas.

A picture fluttered down onto my messy cyan blue comforter. With my swollen hands, I smear the blood and tears off my face and ran my mangled hands through my raven locks, and picked up the captured moment and bring it up to face. No. It was that day. The day where everything started to collapse. The day Dylan came. Like a movie, all the moments, everything since that fateful day clicked into place and hit the rewind button. Then no matter how hard I fought, the remote chose a button and clicked _Play._

* * *

The blazing ball was high in the sky, shining through the pearl white clouds and into the cerulean sky. The heat was heavy, making droplets of sweat trickle down my grinning face. I look down and see a face more beautiful than Aphrodite. Her golden tan, perfect and even, with no blemishes or acne. Her hair, brighter than the sun, blazing on us, elegantly slipped down to her firm shoulders from all the stress. Her lips were like rose petals, a gorgeous coral which made it so hard not to smash my lips against hers. Her eyes, my gods, steely and fierce, but with a special hidden tenderness I knew was only for me. I leaned down slowly to kiss Annabeth, when someone screamed "I got it!" Alarmed, both of us rushed up off the sediments of the coast, and slam into Grover who was nervously but quietly bleating with a Canon camera in his hands. "What was that for Grover?", my girlfriend screamed with a ferocity visible in her voice. Grover backed up, but tripped on a shell.

A tiny seashell. Smooth Grover. Real smooth. Annabeth scrambled to choke her satyr, but it took me all of my strength and willing donation to have my arms scratched up to stop her. But soon, all of us stopped or petty little fight when a sound echoed against the waves to us. _The conch shell. _All of us like little soldier ants scurried to the Big House in a rush. But, instead of seeing an army of cyclops or demigod rebels or anything threatening camp, I see a sight I have only seen about thrice in my life. _Poseidon. _He had all of the demigods down groveling at the ground and looked expectantly at us. All three of us collapsed to our feet (well hooves for Grover). An object, no a person was standing behind my father. I squinted my eyes hoping not to see the feat of anger my tempered father would throw. But with everyone's faces of, staring at the poor child, in unison a gasp went through the crowd.

A boy just about my age, with wavy ebony hair decorated with emeralds eyes, with darkly tanned skin complementing his fit body. He was exactly like me. But it facial structure was different. His nose had a bump in the middle, and was angled at the tip. His cheekbones were high and healthy, and his smile was more like a smug smirk like Luke's was. I shivered at that scarring memory. Whispers weaved through the audience. "OMG is that Percy's little bother?" or "He looks cool, I think he's Poseidon's kid" and mainly "Who is he? And how did he not get incinerated." The king of the sea raised his godly hand in the air, and shushed all. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "This as you are all wondering is my son."

Gasps were heard, though the loudest was mine. I couldn't believe my father would never tell me about this incident. He never loved my mom. He was just as good as all the other gods, a no-good dirty man-whore. I calmed myself down, he couldn't have helped it. Like I said, it's in their nature. They can't control themselves. "I expect you all to welcome him in, and care for my boy. He has recently lost his parents. Have sympathy and welcome him into our demigod family." Dad bellowed. Ouch. Since when did he care? He never did this for me. My anger blew out when I realized he lost his parents. I knew how that felt, I shouldn't judge so quickly.

* * *

2 months later:

Slowly all of my friends, they faded from me. They all felt bad for Dylan, even I was under his stunning sop story. After befriending him, I realized that he didn't have any grief or any emotional stress from losing his mother and stepfather. Don't most children mourn if their parents pass? Dylan didn't even care. He was joyous most of the time, but slowly I noticed he wasn't acting, well, normal. He would never talk to many people, just chat for a bit if he needed some things. He started to act rude, and develop a big head. What usually happens to people who get a lot of attention. Something always irked me about him. He would never stay for long, especially with me. He would grimace but hide it with laughter or an excuse. He would start talking to Thalia and Nico, and well all of my friends pulling them away from me.

Literally. Sometimes they would come back to hang out, but then that all stopped. It stopped that day when- ugh. We were at the arena fighting, and slashing against each other in a friendly battle. But soon Dylan started pushing harder, slamming his blade with more force against mine sparking it. Then all of a sudden he just stopped. He put no effort, which made my prepared blow smash against his slashing his lower arm. He smiled with a knowing look in his eyes, while they started to water. He ignored my sorries and are you okays. He took a deep breath in and screamed. Startling me, which coincidentally made me look like a deer caught in headlights. "Percy! Why would you do that!" he screamed.

People swarmed us like bees to honey, and stared with looks of disgust plastered on their face. At first I was relieved that they noticed he was no good liar, when I noticed they were all pointed towards me. Me. The Apollo children carried him away on a stretcher while I saw him smirking slightly at me. Hateful words were thrown at me, asking why I would hurt my brother. I knew there was no point of telling the truth. After the sun blew out that day, my friends disappeared one by one. Actually they abandoned me and hopped into the Dylan train. One day as a dragged my feet through the camp, I heard a group of people by the lake, talking. About me.

One person spoke out louder than the rest. "Hey guys well you know how Percy isnt worthy, and that his brother has helped us more than ever with the attacks (that have been launched by an unknown source). Dylan's been on a lot of quests too. He should take that stupid Jackson's title. I mean who else would we be happier to be under? Jackson or Dylan?" Mumbles went through the group, and people began nodding their heads in agreement. The hero of Olympus was now Dylan Phillips. No more Percy Jackson. But I didn't need them. I had my close friends who I could call family. I also had Annabeth. But you all know how that played out.

* * *

The beginning of the nightmare ended, leaving me heavily sobbing and wiping my snotty nose in the sheets. Thoughts started to flow, ideas popped, and realization. There was nothing tying me down. I had no responsibilities, since no one trusted me. Who was holding me back? Nobody. My eyes widened. I could live a real life, erase my demigod past. I don't have any loyalties, they were all broken. I was finally free.


	3. The Dive into Hell

**OMG! Hi guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! It really makes my day, knowing that so many people actually take their time to write them and read my story.**

**Bear with me here. This chapter and the next is gonna be tricky, since all of my readers want something. Some want Percy to turn evil. Some want Percy to loose his memory and live a normal life. Others want Percy to be mean and cruel. And a lot of you just want him to join Chaos, like the original plot started as.**

**So I will mash all of your ideas together, but I'm sorry but I can't do the idea of Percy turning evil it just doesn't sound like Percy and doesn't go with the flow of this work. I can make another story with him being evil, and taking over Olympus and all. Just review what you want me to do next! **

**And remember the more you review and follow and favorite the more pumped up I am to write a goo- no fantabulous chapter for you guys! I love you all!**

**PS: Please check my poll on my profile for who you want Percy to date and fall in love with in the future chapter. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

And after shoving the last thing in, I zipped up the old worn navy blue backpack. I sighed. _Is it really worth it? I mean just because I can't handle a bit of crying?_ The memories, never ending, kept popping into my head, everything that made me make me decision. _Let's see? Uh Mom and Blowfish are dead. Thalia and Nico they won't even talk to me. Their still staring at the gorgeous Dylan's ass. Grover? Nah his new "BFF" is you know who. Poseidon?_ _Haha he's in love with his "other" son. Annabeth. She is-ugh. Why can't I get over her? She didn't even love me! Why should I even care? Everyone else was already long gone from the first day. _

With trembling hands, I picked up my bag, and took one last look at the cabin. I smiled bitterly at the memories in here, and all of the blue things. The cold floor stung my feet, making them feel frozen while I blindly tried to find my dirty Vans that didn't even deserve to be called white anymore. I set my bag done, for the last time and checked if I had everything. Yup. I have everything I need to start again. Build something new. Make my life worth it. I slipped the pack over my aching shoulders and creaked the old cabin's door open. Percy Jackson was gone.

* * *

Ok, first things first. Never swim to Los Angeles from New York City, and I'm saying this from experience. Even being a son of Poseidon, the distance is so far you feel like your arms should fall off and your legs need to be chopped off. By the time I reached Valencia Boulevard, I was drained. _Keep going, Jackson. Your just so close, but if you turn back now everything is gone. There's a new life ahead._ I shook my head and kept walking for a couple blocks while sipping on a bit of nectar, there were couples kissing passionately and druggies walking around dizzy and high with no clue with what's going on. Soon, I reached a fancy newly renovated black and classy, glass building. Walking down the stony cold pathway surrounded with pink poppies and peachy tulips, I sighed. The doing of Lady Persephone, no doubt.

In front of the entrance was a familiar sign that said,"NO SOLICITING. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING." I walked down the path a couple more steps and grabbed the steel handle to DOA Recording Studios. I felt a bitter shiver, tingling my spine making it tense while I walked into the dull gray lobby. Sitting in the leather chair was a Charon. Charon was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. His eyes were empty, full of death and despair. Quickly I pulled off my traveling pack, and searched for a hoodie while the ferryman read his magazine. I slipped it over my head, ruffling my raven locks and shading my eyes. I fit in with the scene, dark, sad, and forlorn. I could pass as one who had died. In my hands were about three to four stacks of glittering, shining drachmas. I smirked.

While waiting impatiently at the desk, I started to tap my feet in a beat. That got the stylish servant of Hades to turn his head from his reading and look up grouchily at me. He raised his eyebrows, when he noticed my hood covering my whole face so I would be unrecognizable. "Well what brings you here lad? And have you got anything to pay your fare?", a British accent with greed evident called out interrupting my train of thought. "Uh hi.", I said stupidly as usual. "Well aren't you bright. So explain the cause of your young passing boy.", he replied making me realize I had to think fast. " I-uh committed suicide, because my lover abandoned me, my parents died, and I had no one left.", I said a bit rushed, but almost truthfully. "Ok, I'm sorry. So. How will you be paying? Any cash for ice cream or anything left on you? It is unfortunate how young children are never prepared for dea-", he spoke but I cut him off by throwing all the drachmas in my hand on his desk, making them roll around with a ringing sound, shining while all the souls stopped and stared desperately.

Charon's eyes were so wide open and his mouth was almost about to drool from all the money in front of him. He gulped hungrily then said,"Is there um.. any special service you desire uh sir?" I grinned my famous lopsi-sided grin I haven't made in a while since everything that happened. "In fact, now that you asked, yes there is. I would like to be taken instantly to the Lethe, for personal reasons.", I stated matter of factly. His face got nervous and tensed, since that wasn't allowed. "But sir-", he briefly stuttered. I started to play around with the drachmas, just picking them up and letting them twinkle when I let them go spinning on the desk. "Whatever you want sir. Is that all?" he questioned hesitantly. I nodded excited, and happy that my usually instant fail plans succeeded for once.

* * *

The ride, in a word was ok. Well technically, two words. We were magically transported into the boat with godly magic, no stairs or elevator this time. Yes! Soon Charon's face mutated into a skull when it reacted with the darkness radiating around us and his suit disappeared but luckily in it's place was a black robe. I'm still not used to it. I shivered. There were screams heard echoing through the volcanic hell hole, with hell hounds roaming around blood thirsty. Soon after the ferryman stopped paddling his little ship we bumped up onto the shore, he finally coughed and spoke up. He said,"Here sir is the River Lethe." "Thank you Charon, and I do hope Hades will give you a pay raise.", in a teasing voice I said. He looked confused, and rowed away shaking his head in wonder of why.

Around me were monsters of all kinds. Hellhounds, Chimera, Minotaur, and other reincarnations of monsters I have killed. The area around me was the exact image of hell. Like I said, it was volcano heaven, dripping with scorching lava, with nothing but monsters and empty souls and roaming skeletons in the surroundings. There was no light and the air was dark, the only reason I could see was from the flaming hot magma. I turned around and looked at the familiar river itself. It was flowing downstream like a normal river, except it was black. It looked like oil was dumped into a ditch and diluted with water so it could flow smoothly. An odd aura floated around it making me grimace, as if giving a sign that it was a big mistake. I sighed, and started to walk around. Maybe if I walked downstream, I could calm my nerves down.

The pack weighed down on me like a million of Hazel's jewels and pieces of gold, and gave my the same amount of pain. My jeans were worn down with some rips visible, and my flannel striped shirt was a bit dusty but good other than that. While walking down the stream aimlessly, I saw my reflection stare back at me. Dried blood cake my chin and neck area, with my hair ruffled and sloppy as usual with my hood draping down blocking my eyes. I lifted the hood off while I paused my hike, and my eyes weren't the bright sea green there were always. They looked like Annab- _her_ eyes when saw me at New Rome for the first time in months, except mine lacked the care and relief in them. My eyes were now a forest green, drowned in worry, tears, hurt and betrayal. A swirling sound echoing through the hell hole startled me, and instinctively I slipped my hood over my pale face. A tunnel of black, like just pure black appeared out of nowhere about a hundred feet ahead of me. Than, BAM. A pale, skinny boy walked out of the swirly thingy. I almost gasped, but I shut myself up.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo. I nearly growled, but I controlled my fury while noticing something a bit weird and different about Nico. His head was down, like he was sad and depressed, at least more than normal. I almost ran over, to give my little brother a hug when I remembered what happened. I instead just stared, wondering what happened. His hands were up by his ears, as if he was holding something I nearly slapped myself and face palmed at the same time. It was obviously a phone. But how? Didn't monsters well try to kill him? I shrugged it off while I leaned as inconspicuously as possible to see, well hear. "Well damn it Thalia. Where the hell is he then? Answer me will you!" I hear him scream into the phone, which I notice now is an iPhone 5. Who is "he" though? "Wait you slapped him? No duh Pinecone face, did he run away. Oh don't cry on me. I'm sorry, we both made mistakes and we have to work together to find him.", he said as comfortingly as a son of death could.

Wait Thalia slapped me, and I ran away, and Nico did hurt me too. Wow, I'm really slow aren't I? I had to get out of here if they were looking for me. _Wait they noticed I was gone? Shit. I have got to hurry up, that means the gods will soon be on my trail if I don't hurry up. So wait they do care about me?_ I shook away my doubts and second thoughts. They wouldn't have betrayed me if they cared in the first place. I looked up at Nico but he just kept walking downstream with me but ugh, I just can't run back upstream. It'd be too suspicious. So I quickly speed walked down, but stupid Death Breath kept walking along with me nodding and answering quietly to Thalia's questions. I almost gasped at the sight ahead of me. It was a huge lake, so large I couldn't even describe it in an essay let alone a word. Okay maybe a word. BIG. That's what it was. But how could there be a lake, unles-. No that couldn't be, what?

My sick son of Poseidon skills activated. The only way a lake could be formed, was if a bunch of rivers connected together. Wasn't there only two rivers? Wait no, Nico told me there were like five. What were there names? Errmmm...Got it! They were the Styx River of hate and invulnerability, the Lethe River of forgetfulness and loss of memory, then umm..Acheron River of pain and sadness, Cocytus River of greif and tears, and the Phlegethon River of fire. "Wait!", I heard a voice shout, I turned around and saw Nico run up. Oh my gods. I started to hyperventilate, realizing my plan was going to fail. "You! Yes you, damned soul! Obey me, for I am the Ghost Prince.", he said. Oh cocky aren't we. I almost pinched myself for thinking things like that at this time. Death Breath was about fifty feet away, and gaining quickly.

My breath was almost out, and my vision was fading away. While getting ready ready to run, my foot screamed in pain. I tripped on a rock, and Nico was getting closer and closer. My dizzy, nearly unconscious mind started to loose control and I collapsed. Right into the lake of the underworld, the most powerful liquids known to man. The splash of the water, nearly got Nico while he started to go back wary and worried of what the unknown waters could do to body started to burn up, and it felt like I was laying down on a million needles getting run over by a car. With the last of my strength, I pulled the hood over my face blocking it, making me sigh in relief, if I could at least. I willed the water to soak my in its waters, using any bit of powers I had breathing started to get short and rapid, making screechy sounds in my throat. I started to sink into the dark evil waters, and I fell unconscious.

The last thing I saw while my eyes were stinging was black. The endless sloshing of just black. I shut my weak eye lids, while my body was carried down to the bottom of the lake. I felt at peace at last, while the pumping adrenaline settled down and eventually disappeared. Slowly, my mind went blank.


	4. The Unknown Soul

**Hi guys! I loved the reviews from all of you guys! It just makes my day. This chapter was hard to write, and with a lot of help. I mean A LOT from CourtingTheMoon, I managed to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please go follow and favorite CourtingTheMoon's stories because they are amazing. They helped me so much, with soo.. made up lot ideas and edit and basically writing this chapter for you guys!**

**Remember the more you review and PM me, the more it makes my day! And when I'm happy I want to write my best and work hard to get you guys a good chapter. And spam me with follows and favorites, so my inbox is filled up so I will finally write you guys your chapters! **

**~zia-phoenix-daughter-of-artemis**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I was sputtering, choking, and coughing because of some weird black water. Black water? Don't ask me. All I could see through my tired eyes was black. But when I tried to move it felt like I was swimming. That very thought made me giggle like a five year old girl who got a new dress and rainbow sherbet ice cream. Was I on drugs? I don't know. Once again, don't ask me. My throat felt like it was being crushed by Muhammad Ali, when I was pretty sure nothing was touching it. My legs were kicking around pointlessly with my arms flailing hard creating ripples in the liquid. Every time I tried to get a breathe of air in me, I just let more water into my lungs. A prickling sensation went through my body, shaking my brain awake. Only one thing came to my mind. Death. I was about to die. By drowning. For some reason that didn't sound right in my mind, it sounded ironic and funny. The adrenaline and the craziness awakened in me.

I was pressured. Nothing came to me. Ideas, thoughts, and plenty of theories came but they just ran around and left through the exit. As soon as I was about to give up and accept my cruel fate, a shiver ran up my sore and aching body tickling my broken spine. A whisper echoed through the waters, ghostly, fluttering around. A caring voice subtly reached my ears saying, "Young one, do not lose hope. Try for once, do not dwell, please try for me."

I shook my head in confusion. Who said that? I turned my weak neck around, while I was slowly and painfully choking to death. There was no one. The mystery person sparked something in me. If I am going to die, I would at least try to survive and fight for my life. My air was slowly running out, while my ribs started to grip my chest and my lungs. My body was collapsing on itself, spitting out any air I had left in my organs. I kicked with the last strength I had and used my willpower to the point I lost control. Control over everything.

* * *

I opened my eyes, which felt like they were glued shut. Where was I? I tried to get up, but then I gasped. A pain seared through my body, making my collapse back down. My vision once blurry suddenly focused. I was in a room. It was ebony black with posters plastered on the walls of famous punk bands. A red guitar hung up on the wall, when as of a sudden a CLANG shattered through the room. A boy, about 13 or 14, with hair that matched his gloomy room and pale skin that popped out with his chocolate eyes bewildered with his sloppy black hair, stared big-eyed at me. Who was he? Wait, who the hell am I? I started to breathe heavily, while my brain started to look up answers. Nothing. There was nothing in my mind. I was like a newborn baby. Just blank. Ready to collect new info, but no way to find old. It was impossible. "Who are you?" I creakily called out to the boy. His eyes widened even bigger, as if saying _'The thing can talk?'_

He didn't answer until I raised my eyebrows waiting expectantly for an answer. "Oh I-I I'm Nic-Nico." He waited curtly for my answer, but something told me he didn't need one. I shoved that ridiculous thought out, I mean if he knew who I was wouldn't he be like, _OMG Your awake! I can't believe you're alive! I missed you so much, _._ Whatever my name was.

"I don't know who I am." I said hesitantly. Instead of his eyes getting any bigger, he nodded like it confirmed his thoughts.

Now he seemed to get out of his shock. He came over and checked my forehead, as if I had a fever or something, but by the looks of it he seemed to be checking if I was alive, he even pinched me, "Oww! What was that for?" I questioned the boy, rubbing my neck where he decided to clamp on my skin.

"Sorry, I had to make sure that you were alive." He responded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, I couldn't remember anything life threatening or dangerous happening, but then again I didn't remember anything.

The boy, Nico, got a confused and concentrating look in his eyes, a strange combination but it was as if he was studying me. "I saw you fall into the origin point of the underworld."

"The what?" This was beyond confusing, I shouldn't be in the underworld. I am alive.

Nico sighed before sitting next to me on the gloomy bed, "It is the beginning of the 5 rivers of the underworld, also the very beginning of the underworld. No one has ever gone into it and lived, the rivers' deities don't even go there, no one knows what would happen to someone that has been exposed to all the rivers at once."

Now the way he was talking was scaring me, I had done something that I can't remember and it is something that no one has done before. "I don't know what could have happened to you in there either so I am going to be taking you some where safe to make sure there are no side-effects." He nodded to himself, it seemed strange but he was agreeing to his own plan, but then again this planned involved me, and I was clueless. So I asked the only question that seemed smart to me at the time.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well I am going to take you to this camp, it is a safe place for people like me and since you seem focused and you were here before you died, then I am guessing you are like me. Don't worry though this place can help. But I need to call you something, I don't want to be calling you 'you' all the time." Nico replied.

I was trying to keep up, "Okay."

Nico nodded, accepting my agreement to his plan, if you could call it that, "Okay from now on you are Liam. Liam Wyatt."


	5. The Mysterious Arrival

**OH MY GODS. I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated in forever. Its been really busy this past week or two with assignments, a whole bunch of fights, getting grounded, and my pathetic life issues. At least mine is better than poor Percy's. Then again there is no such thing as Percy Jackson. He is erased from history.**

**I am rambling. Sorry it's all chaos back here in LA. Get it?! Haha sorry bad joke. So yeah in this chapter you get to see what it really is like in LA. It isn't all that glamorous, and rich. I hate it. ****Everything I am describing is true and happens really often. Especially the gun fights. Lol. :)**

* * *

I shook my head in disbelief. Everything Nico was telling makes no sense whatsoever. I mean how come 'mortals' haven't found out about the gods then? I mean it would be pretty obvious, seeing a creepy dog looking thing running around the streets of Los Angeles. "Hey Nico", I called out. No response, he hadn't been anywhere near friendly to me, and I had no reason why, he was just angry and bitter and seemed to always have a grudging attitude.

I spun around 'admiring' the scene when quickly walking with my captor to where ever he said we were going. The lights were gleaming brightly, with all the billboards glowing in the big version of Monopoly. Filled with buildings, huge gigantic ones and tiny flats all around the road. The road had cars buzzing down it with car honks, police sirens and shouting from quarrels and gunshots as the result, filling the air. None of this frightened me at all. It's like I have seen worse than motorcycle gangs fighting over a pretty, innocent lady then firing their bullets from their machine guns into the air. While the homeless scurried away from the scene like little mice when the exterminator walked into the building. From the face on Nico I could tell he didn't like this place much more than me.

My feet were sore from walking so far, since we uh- what was it? Ah shadow-traveled here. A shard of glass in the littered streets poked through my worn Vans. I was shocked as I lifted up my feet, seeing that it went through my shoe but I wasn't punctured. Things were getting pretty weird now. Nico, who was far ahead at the traffic light, looked back to see where I was. He looked impatient and waved his hand, gesturing me to hurry up. I wrapped my hand around the shard carefully, while balancing my foot on my other knee. With a yank, the glass came out.

* * *

When I was about to throw the litter down to the polluted cement, I saw my face for the first time. I had light brownish, a hazel shade of hair. My skin was a paled tone, it looked like I had seen a ghost and never recovered. Which isn't too far from the truth if I believed Nico. And my eyes were like-whoa. They were like swirling turmoil, miniature hurricanes meshed with hidden anger and fury. They were a dark midnight blue on the edges, and they lightened up to cerulean blue, like the skies. But the odd thing was, they were a bright green by my pupils, they were like a sea green, glowing and furious, and well untamable but the worst thing was that they were totally unreadable. I am me and I couldn't tell what emotion my eyes were giving off, anger sadness, regret, happiness, relief; nothing was evident but at times they looked like they were dead.

I stopped staring at myself, realizing that was very narcissistic of myself, and dropped the shard and started to sprint up to Nico. Nico. He wasn't that happy since he was waiting for a while, and I made him lose our turn to cross the streets of the busy LA. "Oh hell with this." Nico muttered, leaving me confused until he snapped his fingers. Oh shit, not again. Everything went black, and there were screeching sounds of wind blowing everything was cold and then we crashed.

* * *

It was serene. The view was full of fields, blossoming with little flowers. They looked like tiny pale, pearls were hidden in the leaves. The patches had juicy, mouthwatering fruits popping out vividly. The trees were grown, forever green and fresh. A river wrapped around the scene, like a boa constrictor with it's prey. The sun glared into my eyes, making them water and causing me to squint my eyes. Nico, however wasn't admiring the scene. He just scowled, and stared at the ground as if it was as amazing as the view we have. "Come on, we need to take you to the Big House.", he muttered to me, and started walking without me.

I paced up to him, and saw children no more than ten, battling furiously as if their life depended on it. My heart thumped, as if I knew what that felt like. I stared once more, sweat beads dripping gown their chin while their stance and grip was amazing. _How do I know all these weird words?_ The area, what looked newly renovated and like miniture version of the Colosseum. The architecture was a mixture of Greek and Roman. Greco-Roman. It looked like something out of a history textbook on the Byzantium empire. _Where was I getting this shit from?_ My head racked from all this nonsense and confusion.

* * *

I came back to reality, while I heard the clanging of blades and the screams and the bloodthirsty cheers echoing and splashing around the audience filling up the seats. Neon orange and bright purple dots blotted the crowds. My eyes dizzy from everything happening, focused on where Nico was exactly leading me. I tapped his shoulder as I managed to catch up to him, while he was leading me up to the stands. "What?", Nico growled at me. _Sheesh. What was his problem?_ "Is this the Big House?", I asked timidly, but I quickly cleared out that wimpy voice. Whoever I was before, I know I wasn't a chicken who could be controlled in a snap of a finger.

"No." That was all I got. But then Nico's face struggled an he let out a small smile. A smile. From the guy I thought could show no emotion. Wow. "Um. Sorry for everything, you know me being angry and basically pissed at you. I am just a little ticked off, because my brother ran away." I nodded my head, forgiving him. But, I had one question. "What's your brother's name?" He smirked bitterly but replied, "Percy. Percy Jackson." While we were climbing up the rows, the ones who heard the name scoffed. Some looked ashamed. Like they wish they never this guy named Percy. That name just just sent ice cold needles through my skin pricking it. Poisoning my veins.

I sat down next to Nico while we looked down at the pair, who were still fighting. Not one made a fault, while they parried and defended blows from their opponent. I squinted and looked closely. No. One of the fighters looked about my age. She had black hair. Her eyes came into the light, and shone a deep midnight. Daughter of Zeus. I decided not to freak out on how I got this thought in my head. A silver circlet entwined her hair, and showed a level of authority to her figure. Her moves were quick, but deadly. Overused description I know, but that was the only way to describe her style.A mere child was her challenge. A young boy. Why not just end the fight? I turned around in my chair, while Nico stared curiously at me. No one seemed to notice how she was going easy, and making this a whole lot slower than needed. The boy had a nest of blond hair, which little marbles of blue as eyes. An image overtook my mind, freezing me as my mind witnessed something no one else could even see.

* * *

_There was a grown man in front of me. He looked like an older version of the boy, but he had a scar streaking his face. There were a horde of people that looked like miniature versions of him, girls and boys staring at me. A few odd ones were mixed into the group, like they didn't belong. A water bucket was freshly delivered, and the kids started to line up for a cup or bottle. A few even soaked up the fluid from their bottle. I- well I assumed it was me, decided to imitate the others, and something weird happened. I felt like I ate espresso jelly beans, from some candy store. I felt powerful. I battled the man, while he gave me tips, like straighten my posture or make my grip tighter. __I did as he said, and soon I twisted my foot and tripped him. A sword clattered to the ground, shattering the voices. Making a bloody piercing silence._

* * *

I was shook out of my vision, or dream. I don't know. Nico gripped my shoulder and pointed down. The boy fell still holding his sword, to the ground, with some bloody cuts and scrapes all over him. The dust caked his clothes, while the audience of 200 clapped and the teenage girl smirked and bowed. The child just forced on a smile and waved, and walked out of the arena. Until he fell down. A scream was heard through the stage, while a group of people carried in a stretcher and placed the boy gently in. The 'daughter of Zeus' looked pained as if a memory struck her and she was remembering painful crap right now. Thunder boomed, and rain pattering and howling winds crashed upon the canopy. Nico looked grim, as usual. He swiftly turned to me and said two words that scared me to hell. "Your turn."


	6. The Appearances

**Hehe. :) I decided to update. Haha aca-amazing. If you didn't get that just smile and laugh. Sorry for such a delay before my update. I got a lot of PM's requesting me to, so here I am. Okay first things first. There will be a bit of Liambeth in this chapter.**

**Don't hurt me. I just didn't get enough reviews ta make an option. And if you look carefully there will be some Lirper. (Liam & Piper). Bust most of all there is Preyna. Old feelings erupt. And there's a Lina scene too. I am just not getting enough votes on my poll. No body is telling me what they want.**

**THIS IS NOT A HAREM. But please hurry up and vote, because if you don't vote I will chose my own pairing and not what majority wants. So vote what you want. Or you can even review or PM what you want, I will tally for you.**

**ENJOY :P**

* * *

"Liam Wyatt." I was trembling. I mean how could I defeat that girl- no motherfreaking emotionless machine. She could have killed that poor kid, but all she does is smirk and bow. That boy looked like he had years of practice, so strong and brutal. Just not enough. What chance would I have? Every step down the isle, seemed like one more step towards death. I mean the gods have liability issues, or at least insurance right? The thought made me bitterly smile like it was memory that was once happy. Was I connected to the gods before- well everything now? Who was I really?

My train of thought crashed when a group of smiling, girls waved at me while some even winked! And they were pretty. Something told me that was almost all to them to like. Nothing more than looks. "Good luck Liam! We hope you win!", a girl cried from their posy. Wow! I got a fan club! Then they all smiled and attempted a sexy, seductive look but failed epically. Anything that made me feel happy about these girls liking me vanished. Only one girl in their group didn't smile hungrily at me. She scowled and just kept looking at the empty arena, not even daring a glance at me. Her choppy hair, braided with an eagle's feather, accented her native american look. Her eyes looked like a kaleidoscope of emotions, ever changing from blues to browns then to greens. A green so similar to the dark center of mine.

I shook my head and smiled and waved to the girls, and blew a kiss. Might as well make a good impression in this hell hole. The native american girl just rolled her eyes like she was used to it, and turned her head to a group of strong looking guys. Her gaze turned loving as she stared at the ruffled blond haired, ripped looking dude. She sighed as she saw him, and shook her head sadly as if reminiscing the past. I slipped down a couple more steps, still looking at the guys. I noticed Nico moved up with them, and another guy with black hair and dark sea green eyes was pointing at me. Nico just grimaced, while Mr. Blondie and Surfer Guy grabbed each other's fists as in a deal and slapped each other on the back like brothers. Then Mr. Blondie waved down at the stadium, and yelled, "You go sis. You beat that punk's ass for me real hard!" She waved and smiled at him, then gave two thumbs up. I need to win this. Bad.

That other guy, oh I just wanted to slam him down so hard until he bled to death. _Woah! Hold up Liam. You don't even know this guy. Chill out, he looks cool._ He turned his head and looked for a face behind me. I swirled around and saw he was lovingly looking at a girl with so much passion. It hurt me to see that. I don't why it just did. I almost gasped when I looked closely at the girl. Her face overruled the beauty of the goddesses. She was prettier than the goddess of pretty stuff or crap. What was her name? Aphrodite. Yes. I got lost in her eyes that looked like they studied, plotted out everything. But her eyes looked My heart was crushed to see that she was another man's happiness and lover. She stole a glance at me, ready to punch me down,when she just stopped.

She just stared and looked struck of something she didn't know. Her gaze wandered and her eyes expression turned into one of lust as she saw Surfer Boy. I dropped my shoulders in disappointment. She looked back at at me. Her gorgeous steely eyes stared at me with such curiosity that I almost ran away. "Do I-I know you? I mean- ugh you look familiar.", she stuttered nervously. I decided to play it smooth. "Not that I know of.", I replied. I quickly added while she looked expectantly at me, "The name is Liam. Liam Wyatt." I offered a dazzling smile and reached my destination. My body betrayed the giddiness I was feeling in my heart. I felt like I should've just slapped that girl hard, and oh gods. Why? What does this need to happen to me.

* * *

"Luke Wilson!", a lazy voice called out through the speakers. Every one turned and stared at me while I passed the doors into the arena- umm waiting room. I turned one last time while the one with blond locks and steel eyes mouthed one word to me. _Annabeth._ The name itself made me want to just jump of a building, or just make me forget everything. That name irked me. I knew someone from my past with that name. Someone important. Someone I did NOT want to see, I could tell you that. A tanned girl slammed the door shut, making an echo through the mini-colosseum. Authority blew off her, with her hair messily put up in a pony tail. She grabbed me by the shirt, and growled so fiercly I wanted to piss my pants. Real bad. She slammed my against a crumbling dusty wall in the locked room, with two metal dogs. Metal dogs? Okay I am hallucinating. Her hair gleamed a dark brown, looking ebony when not shining in the light. She was breathing hard, and her rich eyes watered while she slowly choked me.

"You better beat her, pretty boy.", she said out of breath and let me go and crumble to the ground. The dust and rocks tickled my skin, while the old room trapped us. "What?", I questioned for the point of this. "You heard me.", she murmured to me. I gestured for her to enunciate. "Make the bitch suffer." I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Why so milady? Care to tell me?", I teased. She looked down, giving a look. An aura just like the girl- Thalia gave, after the boy collapsed. Flashbacks. "She thinks that she can take her rage out anyone. Her pain, oh hell with it.

She just noticed Percy was gone, and now she makes a big deal? Please. She's a drama queen just like her daddy." I was about to say fine, but damn was she on a roll. "She is the reason he left! It's all of their faults. They took him for granted. They don't treasure allies and friendship like us Romans." "Uh-", I tried but obviously no avail. "Only us Romans care for our comrade. None of us trust that fool, Dylan. A stupid excuse for a son of Neptune." "We only found out today. He has been gone for 3 weeks! And no one but his good for nothing cousins noticed." She let a heavy wavering breath, and now I see her attitude was all a facade.

She moved forward as scrambled up, and gave me a hand. I dusted of my jeans, ran my hands through my hair nonchalantly. She surged up and gave me a tight hug, while her breathing rattled through my body. "Thanks. I'm sorry about that, I just broke down." I shushed her by placing my finger on her lips. "Hey I get it. All of us have our breaking point. It just happens sooner on later." She gave a look of wonder on how I knew this. But she just handed me a pen. A pen. "This was my friend's. It's the gout I told you about. Percy" I nodded wheeling her sadness and wondering what actually happened to him. "Use it by-" as she opened her mouth to explain but was cut off. Another door, not the one I came through creaked open. The owner of the lazy voice who messed up my name called out, "Rellie send him in!" "My name is Reyna, Bacch- Dionysus!" "Yeah yeah whatever just send the little pain in the arse in already!" huge replied grouchily. "Good luck pretty boy!" she shouted out as she shoved me out the door. I groaned while skin tingled and I tickled at her touch.

* * *

I was ready to scream at her, until I notice where I was. I was in the arena. The baby of the Colosseum and the Pantheon. It was huge. Roars of the people hit my ears. My vision went blurry up until my sight settled on one thing. Her wicked bloody eyes stared at me waiting for a battle, a game. Her unnatural violet-ebony shaded hair, dangerously cut layered with braids. Her shield gleamed in the light, just brought horror to my eyes. Her sword lazily sat at her side, twinkling just begging me to give her a challenge. Thalia. Daughter of Zeus.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :P It was hard to write, but yeah I did it. Please go to my poll, and pick who should Liam date.**

**Song I'm listening to right now: Warzone by the Wanted. **

**Oh my gods it's amazing and it represents Percy's situation in the earlier chapters. Please go hear it, it makes me get butterflies every time.**

**Please get me 100 reviews and follow and favorite if you like it! Spam me so I will I update! I love my followers and fans! ;)**


	7. The Flames of Morte

**Hi guys! Sorry for a late update. :(** **As an apology, I made a chappy that's a bit bigger than normal. A thousand more words than normal. Hope you like it. I had no inspiration lately, but my writing had been sparked once again. (You'll get the joke later. :P) Remember I love your advice, and I will try to incorporate all of them into the story. Just for now, I can't do multiple POV's. I need to get the Liam plot complete. Maybe the next chapter after this I will do it. Let's keep our fingers crossed now.**

**Also please vote on my poll, for who you want Liam to fall in love with. I am giving you guys a lot of options. I am making it completely open, letting you see all the chemistry between the options. I got the top two so far. I tallied up the votes and I got 7 votes for Reyna from the poll, and 3 votes from reviews and PM's. Piper got 10 as well, but they were all from PM's and a few reviews. The runner up with 3 votes is Hestia. Keep voting to pick your favorite!**

**Please review! I want to get 100 reviews! It can just be a simple happy face! Anything will make my day! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

I was in a terrain. It was dusty, everywhere surrounded with columns and arches. Just barren. Nothing less, nothing more. The people looked down expectantly, waiting for something exciting to happen. Something gory or maybe brutal. To who? I don't know. Most likely me. A few voices screeched urging the fight to begin. They were hungry for some blood, action, and mostly entertainment. I was chattering my teeth like a pussy, and my knees were twisted and unprepared. My eyes were shut tight, and the center of my forehead was heavy. It was giving me an overload of pain, and my brain felt like it just shut down. I fingered and played with the cheap pen, while the roars of the crowd got louder and louder. My eyes started to tremble, and the bomb exploded finally.

My sight brightened. The oh so lovely Thalia was blocking my view. She smirked with her midnight blue eyes twinkling with mischief and chaos. "Well well well. Your a newbie aren't you? Who's your mommy and daddy? Oh wait you don't know.", she said taunting me as if I was a cage animal. Just poking waiting to see the comedy. The words of her enraged me, I hated bullies. What cruel person was she? Using a person's misfortune as a way to poke fun. My vision was filled with burning flames, while I mentally burned this bitch to death. I felt like a white Siberian tiger, the odd one out. The loner, but more deadly than all of the others. Cocky, I know. But it was just a gut feeling, that enhanced the emotion inside of me. Rumbling, waiting impatiently to get violent. Oh I was going to crush her. No matter how much experience you have, Thals. _What? Thals where did I get that from? Eh it's a good nickname. I'll stick with it. _"Hey Thals!", I called out gripping my pen slightly, with my palms sweaty and warm.

The daughter of Zeus's eyes once teasing me cruelly glazed over and her knees were about to buckle. "Percy?", she whispered looking at me tearing up, but still under some sort of spell. Her eyes watered, fond but damp with sadness. Her words were not loud enough to be caught by the microphone swinging over us with the wind. That was enough for me. I took out the pen from its hiding spot, and waved in front of the brat. She thinks she could make fun of me, and my family. Well I didn't know them, but still who the hell did she think she was? I was still confused by why Reyna gave me a pen. "Why did you leave me?", she quietly murmured to me. Her sword was out shining, but she wasn't focused on the battle. The audience gasped, all in unison. It seems like they finally noticed what I was holding. Reyna said it was her close friend's sword. I realized what was going on now.

* * *

Thalia thinks I'm Percy. She thinks I'm a hero. Puh-lease. Highly inaccurate. Do I even look like this guy? I clicked the pen, waiting to see how this would save my life. A sword exploded out instead of a tip of the pen, it was fascinating. It was a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was balanced, and fit in my hand perfectly. The audience went silent, while their faces were plastered with disgust. Like Annabeth, but her face was mixed. Such as surprise longing, and love. Love? Okay that's weird. While a few had disbelief. Like Surfer Boy, Nico, Piper, a Latino elf, two guys who looked like twins with mischief in their eyes, and last was a strange boy. He had rough brunette locks, with bright indigo gems as pupils.

A lone, but loud clap echoed through the arena. I turned and searched for the owner. By the door, leaned against the frame was Reyna. Her rose petal lips were curved up ever so slightly in a smile, while her delicate but dangerous palms slapped against each other. Not caring about the other's thoughts and reactions she cheered shamelessly,"Go Liam!". Thalia's eyes brightened up, and turned fierce while she snapped behind her to see who was making the ruckus. Her face turned into one masked with a nasty snarl ruining her features. She was out of her daze, while her posture turned strong and firm. In control again, with her chest out. "Well if isn't little Reyna.", she spit out in a faked sweet voice. "Thanks for all the formalities, but get on with the battle bitch. We don't have all day you know.", Reyna smart mouthed right back at her. Zeus' daughter grumbled knowing she had lost this round with Reyna. Reyna just smirked, putting on a mysterious sexy-_What was I just thinking!? No no no. No Liam. Reyna is a just a friend. Nothing more._

"And you! Why do you have Percy's sword?!", Thalia shouted at me, confused and hurt for some odd reason. Before I could respond, Reyna made a gesture behind my opponent to go. I swung my sword instead of answering, and with a clang it hit Thalia's weapon hard. Her eyes narrowed. She was playing defense, waiting for me to slip up so she can attack. My forehead was beaded with sweat, waiting for her to get impatient. So she would make the next blow. Thalia looked irritated, realizing what my layout plan was. She smirked, you could just tell the light bulb lit up. She had an idea. One that would probably kill me. My body was speeding up, leaving my brain behind. My heart was pumping, sending adrenaline up my veins. I felt like I was on top of a roller coaster, just waiting to go down the hill. Within a split second a shining light came quickly towards me. I was blinded, my pupils ready to burn up.

The closer the speeding light got to me, the better I could view it. One second, two seconds, three seconds. My mind was racing, impossible to concentrate. Soon the ray came close enough, singing my hairs across my arm. A lightning bolt came into view. A lightning bolt! "Holy shit!", I screamed out in horror. While the sweet Thalia was examining her nails, for any burns or grime. I shut my eyes tight, squeezing them like lemons for lemonade. I could feel the tips of my hair burning away, ashes slipping on my face from the heat overload. The temperature went higher and higher, making it feel like it was 1000 degrees out here. I felt like I could melt away like a candle, into wax on the ground. A loud buzzing sound started tingling my ears while I braced myself for my death. My heart, felt like a pounding drum. An escaped feeling, like a release went through my trembling body.

* * *

"What!?", a voice screamed out. I slowly opened my eyelids, squinting scared of the sight. _Am I dead? Was it that painless?_ Millions of thoughts like those jetted through my head. My vision settled and focused. An inch away from my face was a lightning bolt. Frozen, hung in the middle of the air like a middle school stage prop for a play. In words, it was weird. It was like the cartoon bolts, with the traditional design but its frame was thinner. Much thinner. And it wasn't a golden color, it was more of a shining platinum shade. It looked just like the ones you see in the stormy night sky, that flash across scaring people to death.

My knees were locked, with my back leaned avoiding the bolt stuck in the air in front of me. I gave up, when my back and knees gave out. I feel to the ground in a big thud."What are you?", a trembling voice called out. I looked for the owner but then my eyes settled on Thalia who was crouched on the ground beside me, and under the lightning bolt. Her clothes were rumpled, showing her toned and lightly tanned stomach. She was wearing an orange shirt with words all over it and a unicorn, like half of the audience in the stadium. Her black skinny jeans, covered in dust complemented her freckles, that were like little sharpie marks against her skin. Her unnaturally ebony layered hair, blew around smashing next to her sky pupils. She stared at her spiked combat boots, awaiting an answer looking surprised at what just happened.

_Yeah. What am I really?_ That was the only thought in my head, confusing me just like everyone else. "What do you m-mean.", I asked with my voice cracking a bit. Her eyes got stormy and she pointed behind her. "This. What is this? How did you do it?" I looked behind her and me eyes widened so much my eyelid would've ripped open. It was something much more freaky than the bolt. A hella lot worse. There flames dancing around surrounding us, blocking all the exits. Little splashes of blood maroon, tangerine shades, and dabs of sunshine colors painted our surroundings. Smoke raised up to the skies, with the thundering of the gods echoing angry. The audience was panicked, and started to file out of the arena through the exits. The heat, was increasing making us sweat. Thalia was gasping in and out. She was getting scared. I scratched my knees but managed to crawl over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

I was met with a slap to my face. It stung like Hades, and made me inch with pain. She had a really good arm. I winced, but still kept my arms around her while she shivered with fear, or anger I couldn't tell. "Get your hands off of me- You pig!", she screamed at me with her voice hoarse from the smoke. We were like little dots or specks in the arena, all alone with no one there to rescue us. It was nearly impossible. "Shh. We have to work together to get out of this." She pushed me flat to the ground, and with a force my head banged onto the ground giving me a definite bruise. "This is all your fault!", she hissed at me. How was a fire my fault? What the he-. My thinking was paused when she growled at me. "You think out loud doofus. Your eyes turned into an orange-hazel color with sparks of green, when the bolt came towards you, and then BAM a fire erupted around us an blocking all of the exits. "What do we do?", I managed to spit out, still amazed with the fact of what I did. That was pretty cool, but what was this power? I can't control it, I could hurt so many innocent people. I glared at Thalia mentally, she was not one of the "innocent" people said.

A voice that set off all memories whispered through the wind of the flames into my ears, "Young hero. Remember what I said. Try for me, and do not give up child. This is your second chance." The voice tingled my spine, sending shivers everywhere on my body. That echo, that slightest bit of a voice, was it real? My head was confused and my vision went hazy. Thalia startled, was holding me in her arms, while I was collapsed on the floor, was screaming my name and slapped me multiple times. I felt nothing though, I felt light like a cloud, like I was floating. I gave a faint of a smile to Thalia. My mind was shutting down, but a hint of adrenaline was still pumping through my body. I whispered something to Thalia, before I blacked out.

"Fly. Fly for me."


	8. The Secrets Unveiling

**Hi guys! I hope you'll like this weekend's update. There will be some surprises and explosions and what not. Please got on my poll for who you want Liam to date. And don't worry guys, Chaos will soon come play into the story. You just wait and see. This story will most likely be Preyna/Lyna. (Percy/Reyna..Liam/Reyna) If you don't want that, go vote! **

**You guys are the best! I love all of my readers! Please get me to hundred reviews! I am close to a hundred follows. Please make the rest a hundred too! This will get me more readers, and dedicated fans! You guys are the best! PM me your ideas and critics! Do any of you want me to become your beta? I beta for two other stories already. **

**And give me some One-shot series ideas! I got a few PM's requesting me to do one shots! Thanks for all the support! Love you guys! ARG YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

My mind was spinning. It was sore and drained out. Like someone squeezed it out of everything good and left the skin. Like a lemon. I was on something soft, something like a cloud. It was like I finally got peace and relaxation for the first time. Except my pain ruined the bliss. My eyes were glued shut, irritated and watery. Filled with tears I could not let flow. My back was arched, and ached like hell. My fingers were frozen, locked into place. No matter how hard I tried, nothing availed. I was trapped within my own conscious. Trapped within, like I was in a coma. Wait. I was in a coma?! I mentally tried to take a deep breath, and let out all the stress. Key word: Tried. I was moving my legs pointlessly off the cloud, but it felt like anything I did was no use. I felt like I was gone. Just stuck in a room, locked in forever. I was trapped in my own conscious. My ears buzzed, like when you go downhill when driving. My throat was all scratchy, and covered with fleghm. My hairs stood up, due to the draft wherever I was. Voices echoed. My mind started to articulate what was happened and what is going on. What did actually happen? My brain slowed down, picking up the pieces I had missed. Searching for old memories. I mean I still remember who I was. _Liam Jac- Wyatt. My last name is Wyatt. What the hell is Jac? _

My conscious lingered around my memories, hopping around trying to find the latest one. Nothing ever led up to this. Considering I didn't have many memories. My heart bitterly ached, jealous of others. Remembering their childhood, who their mother was. How they ate cookies and played on the swing sets. I can't remember any of that. There must be a reason I jumped into the Point. The meeting of all revivers in the Underworld. Right? I must have not wanted my memories for a reason. What happened in my old life? What was so horrible that I'd want to lose it all? What drove me to madness? Insanity? I knew whoever I was, I wasn't a quitter. So why did I give up? The pain, the secrets, everything within me leaked through. I was nothing. My life was broken. Who was I, if I didn't have a past? These never ending flashbacks, images of a man. One with windswept black hair, and haunted broken emerald eyes. The worst of all my flashes, dreams, I don't know, confused to Hades.

* * *

Vision:

The man, same one with the messy raven hair, was there. He was saddened, like a great loss had happened. He had tears dripping down his face, warm and sticky. His breathing rapid, as he muttered words. Some might say they were pointless. But if you listened close, you would hear words that would show the fate of Olympus. "He was right. All along he was right. I should've trusted him. He went through everything before me." he mumbled under his breath while he whooped out the window bitterly. Who was he? At first I thought this guy was gay. But then I saw a picture hung up loosely on the wall with a pushpin. It was a picture of- It was Annabeth. The image portrayed them two, kissing lovingly, full of passion.

He took one look at it, and his eyes turned sour. He pulled out the pushpin from the talcum walls, and ripped the picture into hundreds of little pieces. That could ever be put back together. My brain shocked by this new puzzle piece, was also astonished at the similarity between him and Surfer Boy. There was a cup of water in front of him, sitting untouched on the nightstand. He pulled a golden coin from his pocket and threw it into the glass. The water splashed, making little puddles and ripples. "Show me Luke Castellan, in the Underworld. He looked unsure of this, wondering if it was actually going to work. A shimmery screen appeared a thinly out of the air. The face on the man, was shocked. Surprised. A tanned blond-haired guy in his twenties showed up, kissing a beautiful young girl by a lake. Surfer Boy's twin's eyes widened, while he coughed awkwardly.

The man turned, Luke, his face red and blushed in embarrassment. The girl stunned at what happened, kissed her lover's forehead and waved farewell and good bidding. Luke turned to the screen surprised and waved his hands up gesturing why he called. It was as if he couldn't talk. "Luke. I should've believed you.", the nameless man said depressed with his head hung down in his palms. Luke's eyes were curious, not getting what he meant. But then like a bomb, his eyes widened and he started shaking his head furiously as if saying no. "They betrayed me Luke. Left me for the deads. Annabeth loves another, my family and friends believe another man over me, my parents gone.", he mumbled back depressed as a response.

Luke just pointed to himself and picked up a picture out of thin air. Woah. He pointed to a group of people, like him, a strong black guy, a beautiful girl with brunette hair, a blond boy with fierce gray eyes as well. Then he pointed to the betrayed man. As if saying 'We still care for you'. He just shook his head. "The gods are evil. They don't care for us demigods, just the hero." he said disgusted while a tear ran down his face adding to the puddle on his pillow. Luke just put a finger up to his coral lips, brushing against his blond locks telling him to shut up. He mouthed a word. Something like Percy. Oh gods. Percy. Nico's brother.I should've known. Luke signaled packing a bag, and a running man with his fingers, He was telling Percy to run away! Percy cocked his head to the side, realizing what he meant. He sliced through the connection with his sword. Then my dream settled away and faded into white. A new vision played in my dead mind. An abandoned sword left on his bed, while a door slammed shut. It was Riptide. My sword.

* * *

Voices got louder, while my eardrums felt ready to burst from pressure. "Get out!" "Nico we have a right to talk to him!" "Not under my house" "This isn't your house!" "Why do you care?" "He's our friend!" The whispers turned into shouts, as everything felt more alive. More real. Who is he? I mentally shrugged, unknowing. Reyna's voiced pierced through the silence. "Nico why can't we stay?" "I have to talk to him." "You can talk to him here!" "It's private" "Nico! We care about him too!", Annabeth's shrill voice called out. A growl came out.

"Oh. Little Miss Chase is capable of caring?!" Nico replied in a sarcastic voice. The voices of girls, shouts of disapproval, and anger wavered around. The door slammed shut. "Finally they're out!", Nico said to himself as you hear a chair being dragged closer to me. "It's just you and me, big bro." Big bro? BIG BRO? What? My mind confused, and my body aching. Nico gently touched me, softly grazing my forehead. I yawned and with that, my sight returned. My body ached all over from pain, like i jumped off the Empire State Building. I was in a pure white room, laying down on a cot. There were medical supplies and tools everywhere. Nico was sitting in his usual pure black attire, chocolate eyes stared humored by me. "Hey Perc-Liam. Liam.

What was he going to call me? I shook it off, deeming it as unimportant. I tried responding, but all that came out was a coughing mess. I was sitting up, laying against the bed frame while Nico awkwardly patted my back. He looked expectantly at me, waiting for my fit to end. It felt like my sides were collapsing. My ribs broken and pained. "Can I tell you a story Liam?" I nodded my head, incapable of speaking. "Well it really isn't a story but I'll tell you it anyway." I nodded impatiently again. "Percy Jackson ran away from his home 3 weeks ago. The time it takes to get from here to LA by swimming is two weeks. I found you one week ago."

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he trying to imply? "Two weeks ago Charon found a boy requesting to go the Lethe. That was you." I am not a boy! I am a teenager. Nico just smirked at my expression and under his breathe he muttered, Same old same old. What was that supposed to mean? "Lets just say Percy had some horrible memories, and most people in his place would have wished to lose their memory and start over." I nodded my head telling him to keep going. "You jumped into the Lethe's point. Obviously to rid of your memory.", he looked expectantly at me, waiting for a bomb to hit or something. "You don't get it do you?", he questioned sadly, and disappointed. "You're Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Lol hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit hard to write. Sorry for the late update! I will try to update once a week now onwards. Please go vote on my poll for who Liam should date. Reyna is winning by far with 23 votes total with PM's, reviews and poll answers. Piper is still at about 10 now, just from PM's and reviews. Nobody voted for her on the poll. **

**Songs I'm listening to right now:**

**All Around the World-Justin Bieber**

**Heart Attack-Demi Lovato**


	9. The Soul Before

**Hey guys! I'm at 100 follows and counting! I got so many nice reviews from people who love my story! I will try to reply to all of you guys, but I was busy writing this chappy! :P This chapter doesn't have much in it, but it's just a chappy that keeps the story flowing. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy! It's almost final that this story will be a Preyna, or in this case Reyna/Liam. Sorry if you wanted another pairing. :(**

**The poll will close next week, so any last votes must be made soon! The next chappy by the way, will have a hint of romance and thrill. Depends on my mood! I'm sooo sad, my old beta isn't talking to me anymore. :( So I got a new beta! Its Lmb111514! She wrote the popular Chaos stories such as Zayden Blade and Athlon, Commander of Chaos. I am blushing because, she was my inspiration! She is amazayn and quite hilharryous!**

**Happy Saint Patty's Day! And enjoy the chappy! :)**

* * *

My mind was in turmoil. The world below felt like it was cracking, melting slickly into the stingy lava as hurricanes erupted within me, creating a fierce thundering storm. His voice echoed again and again, etched into my brain. All I could see were flames. My body was heating up, like it was in an oven as sandstorms burned, twisting around in my mind. The clouds, a pearl shade swishing around just sloshing my weak mind as the phenomena, the life traced all back to me. Nothing felt right though, as if it was all jumbled and false. My heart pounded, beating down like a drum as each breath came out quick, not at all steady.

My chest was burning up, like a fireball had slammed into it as my life played by quick, flashing like a 50's movie. A battlefield, lifeless bodies every where, leaking out blood. A mysterious man in a fancy suit. Drachmas twinkling on a desk. A satyr in a wedding dress. Annabeth strapped onto a bed, an evil giant creature standing next to her, an excited and eager grin on his face. Whispers laced through, dancing around in grace as memories dripped in and leaked out all at once. _'Stay alive Seaweed Brain'. 'That dam snack bar'. 'I'll never forgive you'. 'Go without me'. 'I trusted you, Jackson'. 'Hero of Olympus'. 'Try for me young hero'_.

My blurry sight focused, leaving my irises stinging and filled with tears. Nico sat in the wooden cherry oak chair, his gaze piercing my very soul, burning out my own conscience. His ebony hair slicked back, and his hands wringing his pale wrists as he bit his lip, nervous to the situation we were in now. "Percy?" Anger erupted and flowed throughout me, unknown to my mind as to why. "Don't call me that!" I growled like a feral bengal. Taken aback, Nico flinched at the tone of my voice. "My name is Liam. Liam Wyatt." I spat out. "You know you are him. It's inside you. No matter how hard you try, you will know it. It's deep inside, Percy." he said smoothly but you could see the fear and guilt buried deep within his eyes.

Needles pricked me, freezing the feeling as my mind felt numb with this new fact of information. "I- I can't be him," I mumbled out. "I'm a coward!" Nico shook his head, about to say something. But I quickly blurted, "I'm not some great hero who was forgotten by his own brother!" Nico's milky chocolate brown eyes widened, while his face was contorted, pale in shock. "Now listen Perc-", he tried explain. "Stop calling me that!" I yelled as the walls echoed, creaking loudly. The door emitted a large bang and an OOMPH as an object crashed. Little skittering footsteps suddenly whispered in the hallways and I realized that someone had been eavesdropping on our conversation. "P- Liam!" Nico whispered loudly.

I am not Percy Jackson. Nico is drunk. Someone thinks I'm Percy. Shit. I slipped out of my messy medical bed, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and my white Vans. They were coated in dust, and had black singe marks all over them. From the arena, I thought as I shivered at the memory. I wore a fresh, clean new Camp Half-blood shirt. A mirror across from me showed me my image. My hazel hair was tousled, with my irises flaming a bright cerulean. My body had become slightly muscular, somehow in a way I couldn't recall. My skin was now a toasty tan as well.

Overall I admit I look pretty good, not enough for Rey-. Shut up Liam. My face reddened at my thoughts, and I swiftly turned back at Nico whose smirking face paused in a flash of a second. Did I say that out loud? Damn. Nico looked up hesitantly at me. I glared down at him and grabbed his upper arms by his jacket. He gasped, and tripped as he met my sight. My grip on his arms went harder and he winced sharply. "You are not _famiglia_, Nicolas." I quietly told him. His face twitched as I let go of his broad shoulders and he fell back down onto the crooked chair. He stared in shock and pain as I walked out of the plastered white room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

I ran and ran out of this horrid maze of some sort. Finally when I reached a door, I twisted the door knob. It slowly creaked open, and I stepped out against the old and worn wooden steps. The light blinded me, as the sight of children and teens roaming for their activities fell upon me. The day was beautiful as it was earlier, but the bitter feeling from my confrontation with Nico still filled my body. It didn't feel as special, with the humming birds fluttering through and the scent of blossoms filled my nostrils. People ran through the patches, carrying swords as quarrels between the purple and the orange shirted people filled the ambiance.

A guy around my age sat under a large pine tree that had a golden fleece draped across it. He held a book, just flipping through it. He looked out of place compared to all the troublemakers bunched together and the jocks laughing at the children of Athena. It was the man, the one with brunette locks and violet gem eyes, the man I remembered from the arena. I jogged through the grass, fresh and green as it rubbed against my shoes. A few people who noticed me and stopped and stared for a while before they went back to what they were doing before.

The mystery boy looked up at me, the grass billowing behind us, and smiled. "Hey your uh- Liam, right?" he tried with a crooked smile. "Haha yeah." I replied back to him. "I'm Alabaster. Alabaster Torrington." that didn't sound right, a bit evil if you ask me. I nodded back, looking up at the view. "So since your new, do you wanna hear the story of Percy Jackson?", he asked, carefree. I gulped, as my heart beat sped up. Did I really want to know? "Its a tragic story" he said as thoughts spun in my mind. I didn't know what to do. I regretted what I said next. "Yeah Sure."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Here's some blue cookies for reading and sticking through this with me! (::) (::) (::) (::) Hehe there's four since you know..four leafed clovers! Duh!**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Hall of Fame - The Script ft. Will.**

**As Long as you Love Me - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean**

**Rock Me - One Direction**

**When I was Your Man - Bruno Mars**


	10. The Sudden Betrayal

**Heyy there sexy! :P So yeah I wrote a new chappy! Sorry for the late update! I was busy and my beta didn't answer me. Why do my betas hate me?! :( Okay so I need you guys to vote on the poll RIGHT NOW! I am closing it next Sunday! The result will be posted in AN in next week's update. That chappy will also have a major scene involving the couple so be on the lookout! Oh and yes in about 3-5 chapters Liam will join Chaos. And Chaos will be male. A replacement father figure.**

**And OMG! I have like 120 follows/favorites idk but OMG! Thank you guys! Here's a blue cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Hehe or ten.. SINCE ITS MY TENTH CHAPTER! WHOOP WHOOP! Party in the house! Haha yeah so can you pleeeeeaaasseee give me a review and rate as a present? Shanks guys! :) Love you my little angels!**

* * *

"This is the tragic tale of the great and magnificent hero, Perseus Jackson.", Alabaster said dramatically, installing wonder bubbling into my mind. Alabaster's eyes twinkled with mischief and bitterness. He grazed my forehead gently as if checking I had a high fever that potentially was dangerous. My eyes felt heavy, as I yawned loudly feeling deep in sleep. An elegant voice whispered through the winds telling me the tragedy of Perseus, the forgotten hero. The one my savior, Nicolas believes me to be. The voice started the enduring, painful tale.

* * *

Percy Jackson was the son of one of the Big Three. His father was the all powerful Olympian, Poseidon. Percy started as a troubled twelve-year-old boy with dyslexia and ADHD, like most of us. When his class takes a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, his math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, turns into a Fury and attacks him. His friend Grover then reveals himself to be a satyr and takes Percy to camp. Percy then learns that he, being a child of Poseidon, is mentioned in the Great Prophecy given by the Oracle. With the help of the other demigods at camp, Percy defeats the forces of Kronos and saves the camp, though losing many close friends. He is then given a new prophecy by the next Oracle, his friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He is offered godhood but denies to be with his lover. _This isn't tragic at all... at least it's better than my sucky life._

Percy goes missing soon later, with Annabeth searching for him. _Annabeth! She- _He returns with amnesia, where he comes across Camp Jupiter, a camp for the children of the Roman gods. Mars tells him to go with other demigods to Alaska, to free Death, or other ways known as Thanatos. He regains his memory, and he and Annabeth travel through Tarturus in an attempt to defeat Gaea's forces and close the Doors of Death. In the end they succeed, and Percy was left to live happily with Annabeth and his family.

* * *

Static beeped through my ears as if I had just hopped off an airplane at LAX. I felt sleepy, almost worse than when I was in the infirmary and when Nico found me unconscious. My head felt heavy, while eyes were droopy as if I had a hangover. A mystic aura had fell upon me. It felt like I was sent through dimensions of mysteries, and parallels of universes, striking new unknown worlds. Frequencies went higher, electrical waves echoed, roaring higher in the air. It was like sorcery or magic of some sorts. I smirked at the thought of Harry Potter._ I remember how much Annabeth love- What? Oh gosh what's going on? Stupid Nico. Argh._ I shook my mind out from those nauseating thoughts and put myself into the main questions. How was Alabaster able to do that? The story was never completed, at least then why did he run away? I felt a gentle moist rub on my creased forehead. The hand was calloused, tired and sore. The touch soothed me, like Mother Gaea herself was easing me into rest. My heart beat slowed, the pumping flowing smoothly like a snake in the the forbidden waters deep within the lake of the Loch Ness monster.

* * *

I was coming back to reality. I wanted to stay here, stuck in the in-between. Calm and at ease. I tried to fight the wave of power, but it was irresistible. Like a mother's comfort, a maternal grip. Every time I denied the aura, I felt sear run through my body. Flaming across, as if warning me. "Liam!" That voice saved me. I shot straight up like a bullet in World War lll. My irises widened remembering what had happened and where I was. Alabaster was sitting in a patch of blooming lavenders upon the wild flames of grass. The pine tree, stood tall and proud looking out into the distance. The huddles of people had disappeared and were now down by the river, by a picnic table. Torrington's brunette silky locks glittered a plum shade in the sun, and his strange pupils looked impatiently at me to answer his call. "Uh hey.", I replied like the genius I was. "You probably are wondering what kind of 'tragic' story that was." I nodded me head, confused. "Every hero, will have a hero's ending."

He said that with his head down as if mourning, looking sad, but something in eyes didn't tell me that. "Wha-What do you mean?", I asked a bit nervous and again, confused. I can definitely cross Athena off my potential parent list. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, buried through feelings I could not describe. "Every hero will have a jubilant story. None have ever had a joyously sealed ending.", he said shaking his head anger evident within him. "What was his uh- ending?", I asked curious for the full story of Perseus Jackson. "He was betrayed. Alone. He gained a brother soon after. His brother was loved by all. His brother stole his life.

Stole his friends, family, father, and even girlfriend. He stole the one thing from Percy that broke him. Annabeth." My head went spinning in spirals, making jumping jacks. _Surfer boy was Annabeth's boyfriend. So he is Percy's brother? What more of a reason to hate him? _"The gods turned their backs on him. They left him for dead. They moved on to the next greatest savior, Dylan." _The gods did that? Do they not care for our welfare? Are we just childish toys for them? A source of entertainment?_ "Alabas-", I tried. "Call me Al.", he interrupted weakly, while looking seriously at me. A heavy breathe was let out of his chapped lips, as he looked guiltily to the ground.

"Join us.", he said while looking at me pleadingly. _Join who? I said that out loud again didn't I?_ My brain cracked with mystery, questions, and streams of thoughts. "Join the revolution. The new era! The minor gods will have power. We will be the greatest!" He looked determined. Albas-err Al sat cross legged in the patch, grabbing the hilt of his sword ever so slightly. "The gods don't care. For you or me. We are just pieces in their game. We are pawns! We will get the respect we deserve!", he said growling at me. My body was breaking. Shattering.

_The gods don't care. Al is right. They leave us, throw us in the cabin of Hermes. They broke their promises. Hell, even the hero Percy Jackson was thrown away by them. But was it right? They are family._ I winced remembering earlier of the heartbroken face on Nico when I destroyed any connection or possibility of being _famiglia_. That was the least I could do. My mind was blotted with fury. "No.", I spit out. Al's brows raised in surprise, astonished by my answer. "Then you shan't speak of this. Ever!", he whispered maliciously. He raised his hand in the air, while a indigo fog misted over forming an orb in the palm of his hand. Al closed his eyes, and whispered inaudible words. He snapped his fingers and my world became dizzy. The mist spread over me, like a cloak draping over me.

* * *

The second I opened my eyes, he was gone. I tried calling for him, but my mouth stayed shut refusing to let me talk. The spell, had it made me unable to speak anything of Alabaster? My heart ached, heavy with the betrayal. I whispered words to myself, assuring that Alabaster hadn't completely rid myself of speech. I trekked down the hill, furious with the loss of my friend. At least I thought he was. My mind went suavely with it, as if I was betrayed many times in the past. As if saying this isn't the worst. My knees felt weak and sore as I reached the winding river. People turned heads, staring at me. Blank faces, some plastered with disgust. Some with admiration. The admiring ones were of the purple shirted. The Romans, as Reyna dubbed them. Her kind. My heart melted into honey at the sound of her name.

I was getting weak, I shoved off that feeling and glared at the wanderers and the gangs. "About time your here!", a fierce voice called out. _Reyna._ Her amber ebony eyes burned holes in my face, while her features creased in worry. She wore the purple shirt messily, with jean shorts complementing her tan lean legs. I saw Nico scowling at the ground, avoiding my face while Thalia caked a snarl on her face directed at me, as she placed her arm around his broad shoulder. A couple girls with silver attire, like her, grimaced ready to take their bows and arrows to shoot Nico away. Annabeth was staring, yet studying me as well, with her seductive ash eyes twinkling at me. Dylan glared at me, grabbing Annabeth's hand tighter. I just smirked. I dazed off, still standing while people got into pairs practicing swordsmanship. I was alone. Oh well.

"I want the late loser.", a voice called out. _Dylan._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Have a freakishly awesome day! Please review and rate! You guys rock! Hasta La Vista! **

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars**

**Turn Me On - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj**

**I Want - One Direction**


	11. The Surprising Events

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the week late update! :( I couldn't think and my beta was busy for a while. But I'm back! Okay by the the way the poll is closing THIS SUNDAY! And recently there was a HUGE drop in reviews and follows. I think the last chapter wasn't that good. :( I hope you like this chapter better, my little hippos! :P Haha so yeah I need at least 20 reviews per chapter if you guys want me to ever update! I'm sorry but it hurts that I have such low reviews even though I love you guys! **

**Okay so summary here. ****Reyna is winning by far, but Piper and Thalia are tied. They are both behind by at least ten votes. I need 20 reviews if you gurus want me to update. Ok hope you enjoy this chappy! PS: You will get 1,500 words for every 20 reviews I get for a chapter now onwards. So if I get lets say reviews you'll get 4,500 words in the next chapter update! :) ENJOY?!**

* * *

Anger pulsed through me, emanating an aura of fury as the blood in my veins pumped, swelling up in my rage. I took a deep breath, letting out everything I felt. I wouldn't show that he got to me. Why would I be mad at him even? I shrugged at thought, calming myself down at the same time. Two mischievous looking twins, I think, were writing something down on an old worn clipboard while Dylan stood next to them, waiting impatiently. They were probably recording names and time. Speckles of colors, orange dots and purple smears through the people sitting among the wooden benches.

The sparkling river snaked around the fresh grassy field with muddy and grubby puddles swishing around with gallons of water and nasty bugs. Children gazed up at me by the banks with sad faces and tear filled irises while a huddle of muscular guys, Dylan's buddies, all smirked at me. They were laughing and pointing while giving high fives and talking about how bloody and fricking amazing the fight is going to be. I smirked along with them; _I'll give them a fricking amazing fight_. Nobody was fighting though, they just had their swords down, hanging in mid air. They all looked at me and Dylan thirsty for blood.

Several people with purple shirts smiled encouragingly up at me, urging me to do well just as Reyna had done; they all wanted to see Dylan's ass get whooped. While waiting for the two twins to record everyone's name, I went back to what happened earlier in the arena. What happened? How did-How did I make fire? A few people stood out in the mass huddle. A chubby baby faced Asian boy, who had the body of a pro-wrestler. A hint of a memory came into my mind. A grouchy woman's voice echoed from the past saying, "_Fai! Get off your butt and help your friends_!" I shook my head away from these crazy minded thoughts. A pretty girl with mocha skin and fierce golden eyes walked up next to the boy and squeezed his strong arm and smiled sweetly and sympathetically up at him, gazing lovingly.

The Cherokee girl smiled and walked past them and found a seat by them. Her eyes glittered like jewels in the light; ever changing with a multitude of colors. Her smile was infectious. The golden eyed girl tapped the Cherokee's shoulder and pointed to behind me at a boy with golden hair and shimmery sky blue eyes. The brother of Thalia. A Grace. My heart dropped into a pit. I widened my pupils and gasped to myself. I thought-_ I am pretty sure I like Reyna_. _Oh but you do, sweetie_. I felt like exploding right now with the overload. _I am Lady Aphrodite. Now I have to make this quick. You are like any typical teen boy, who is also a hottie. *Giggles* You have a few crushes, but sooner or later you'll realize your true love. _Before I could respond, the presence vanished, while another appeared in front of me.

A toned golden tanned guy was standing in front of me. He had windswept raven hair, messy as if he just got out of bed and his eyes were green emeralds within his sockets, swirling with power and energy. He had a visible eight-pack through his shirt, making girls swoon back and forth. I tried blocking myself from that. I looked quickly through the crowd, Reyna was nowhere to be seen. Gone. A hand waved in front my face, making me reel my head back. Smirking in front of me was Dylan.

"Ready wimp?" he asked huskily making some of the prissy girls who were all over me earlier squeak. Two can play the sexy game. I leaned in breathing heavy, with a lop-sided grin on my face. "Ready as I'll ever be, Surfer boy." I replied, mocking his tone. The girls were biting their lips and a few winked at me. I waved and winked back, flirting. This feeling in me felt foreign, and forbidden. I never acted like this before, cocky and full of myself. I hated it, but loved it at the same time. Dylan growled and picked up a random sword from the table next to us. "Go!", a voice called out.

A shining blade swung out in front of me, swishing the air, blowing a gust of wind in my face. I pulled my pen out swiftly like James Bond with his gun and uncapped it. I parried back right after blocking his lame blow. He was on defensive, waiting for me to slash at him. My blood was pumping through me, while I waited to make my offensive move; I was waiting for a moment to trip Dylan up. He just stood smirked with pride, like the proud idiot he is. I hated this guy more than humanly possible. A volcano erupted as I went back to the story Al told me.

Suddenly I slashed at Dylan, who was wide-faced at my sudden hit. He gasped and managed to block the blow from his chest with his pretty little face. A dry cut appeared on his face within seconds. It was definitely going to stay for a while. Perfect from the bottom of his eye to his lip on the right side of his face. A memory shook within me, as if I knew someone in the past with that exact scar. He furrowed his eyebrows as he winced in pain. The crowd didn't matter to me, but they watched on seeing nothing was happening to me.

Dylan's cutting edge, gleaming in the light up in the air, tensed, waiting for my next seconds passed by, ticking on the clock. The huddle booed as Dylan narrowed his eyes upon me. Before he was about to strike, I quickly brought my sword up. He tried to match my speed but couldn't. His metal arm collided with the air's force and speed making it imbalanced and loose. The blade swished through the air vertically, with Dylan leaping to the side like the chicken he is. It crashed into the ground, sticking out like a golden shining cross. I just disarmed the world's best swordsman. Wow.

He just muttered a few nasty words at the floor and pulled out his sword from the dirt like he was unburying a grave. The second he grabbed his blade, blood leaked out like a waterfall after snow melts in the spring, from his hands. His eyes were steely and he acted like he didn't care. His mortality made a mess on his jeans, leaving gross stain marks and filthy dirt caking his wound. The people were in awe; their savior had been defeated. By me. This incident still confuses me, leaving me to wonder how I did it. His face was scarred with a nasty grimace, as he made a nasty snarl of pain, as he glared at me murderously. The blade clanged onto the table, making a shattering noise as Dylan left it there in anger and shame. He dusted off his clothes and walked up to me one last time. He shoved a grimy finger at my chest and growled, "Next time we'll see how this goes."

He walked off furious and stomping as if he was Godzilla, and tried passing through a few kids while all the audience staring at him with blank expressions. When the little tots wouldn't let him, as they giggled silently, looking up at him, his eyes hardened. He shoved one of the children and a little shriek came out. He fell into an older teen's arms as she gave a bloodthirsty glare to the brother of Perseus Jackson. Dylan matched the redhead's glare, who had paint splattered all over her clothes. Surfer boy while walking off cockily, slipped with his head high, into the gruesome mud filled with nesting bugs and creatures unknown to scientists. The guck splattered everywhere as Dylan sat redfaced in the mud. His face was covered in a plaster full of decomposing leaves and pegasus dung and mosquito infested waters. I felt a little sting of sympathy, knowing that his face is probably burning of pain because of my slash at his face. Everyone gasped with a few nervous laughs here and there. The crowd disassembled, walking back activities as a horn blew through the distance. Dylan took one look at me and I ran as fast as the wind.

* * *

I ran and ran through fields of endless grass and patches of strawberries, squashing a few berries too. A cabin was in my view while I sped faster than a cheetah, looking back seeing a few dots racing behind me. My breath was being pumped out, with nothing coming back in. I did not want to be dead meat, especially after this sick fight. A pink glittery cabin with sparkles all over it came into sight. I wrinkled my face in disgust and opened the flirty door and ran in, shutting it tight. A few voices yelled outside looking for me. Then the sound of running started again, going off in another direction. "Well if isn't Liam Wyatt." a sexy feminine called out within the room.

A gorgeous brunette fell into view. She had ever changing eyes, like the Cherokee's, but with more lust buried within them. A name came into mind. _Drew Tanaka_. I tried cracking a smile but my nervousness held me from doing so. She had an Asian appearance, but somehow had a Greek aura at the same time. "Say, shouldn't I get a small present for saving you?" she asked with a small whine. She got off the bed and walked closer to me, while I backed further into the wall, nervously. Her voice was like a drape over me making me want to give her a present. But apparently she and I had different ideas of a 'present'.

She was wearing mini shorts and a little too small Camp shirt. She clicked her Vans as she got closer to me. I tried to control myself, and I managed to. Her toned legs got closer and closer to me. Soon she had me pressed up against the wall. Wind blew through the open window making the girl shiver. "It's cold isn't it?" she asked with her lips pouted as I tried to ease away from her. I had to admit, and don't get mad at me, she was really hot. But truth is she was pretty bitchy looking too. The girl snaked her bare arms around my neck and felt myself turn into putty in her hold.

She and I had no space between each other, but she was a little too close for comfort. She was grabbing hold of my neck with her soft hands as she wrapped her toned legs up around my legs, making me grab her waist and squeeze her against me. I had no utter control of what I was doing. It was like a spirit was within me, controlling my every move. The stranger smirked and moved even closer, if possible. Her heavy breathes went onto my face making me feel strange. Disgust filled my veins, making my blood boil and bubble in fury. It was like I was under a spell, I had to do whatever a veil of magic told me to. Something like Al did to me. I could never speak of him, as if he never existed. But I know he did.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I was glued to her grip. She bit her lip and then smirked, smashing her smiling lips onto mine. Our mouths moved in sync matching the rate of our heart beats. She fought for dominance but lost against me. I tasted and explored her mouth until one thought managed to pop into my dead mind which at the moment was only concentrated on the girl in front of me. _Did I even know her name_? That was enough to wake me up from this nasty nightmare. I stopped responding to her passionate kisses against me. She got the wrong idea.

Her hands played with my zipper and that was it. I opened my eyes and pushed this stranger away. Her eyes widened in shock as she gasped, surprised that I would reject her. This girl as far as I knew, was definitely a whore. And a slut. The window clattered, and slammed shut as if someone had been watching I heard footsteps run into a distance, but I saw one thing before the mystery person ran away. She wore a velvet purple cloak. Reyna. _Di Immortals_. I ran out of the cabin leaving the girl I didn't know astonished on the ground. To find Reyna. Oh gods what did I do?

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to right now:**

**#ThatPower by Will. ft. Justin Bieber**

**How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Until the World Ends by Britney Spears**

**Hope you guys liked the chappy! :) Remember to review! You need 20 reviews to get an update!**


	12. The Infinite

**HEY! You guys didn't give me my 20 reviews! BLEH! I don't care you'll never get rid of me lol. MWAHAHAHA! Jk lol..Sorry I am really ADHD...I'm serious I door have it, not just some insane fangirl who is convinced she is adopted and is ADHD. ****Okay so the bar is lower now, just gimme 10 reviews and you are all good and safe. :) Give me ideas, I am duetting writers block guyssss! NOOO! :( **

**ENJOY, YOU HIPPOS!**

* * *

A whisk of royal shaded violet flapped through the wind stalking into a wearing down cabin, abandoned. My heart beat faster than a machine gun, knowing who was within that cabin. Sweat beaded all over me, thinking of the girl I felt strong connection to. Its like I've known _her, _since forever. Like she was another part of my past. Just like how I felt close to Annabeth.

I winced at that name, unknowing to why so. A thought lingered within my mind as I slowly lay upright against the back of the walls of the cabin. _Perseus Jackson. _The more the thought stayed in my mind my brain found so many more explanations to why. Why I felt like I know Reyna, why I possibly like her. Why I had a trace of care and love for Annabeth. Why the bitter in my heart was like stone at the name of Dylan. Everything falls into place like a puzzle, it even makes sense to me. I'm not the brightest person, so if I understand this it should guarantee the chances. Even Thalia thought I was him.

No. It just doesn't- it's not possible. Me? A hero? As if. I'm just a normal kid with amnesia who is lost in this world. I was just a random loser floating around in the sea. I smiled at the thought of the sea, but unknown to my knowledge the smile turned bitter as my brain unconsciously uncovered stashes of memories. Traces and whispers of other thoughts trailed into my mind. A girl holding my hands tightly as if her life depended on it. We were spinning in a field, full and blossomed with speckles of colors.

The sun beat down at us as if it were playing a tennis match with the skies. We fell down, filled with laughter and smiling at each other like we were high and free. Her locks snaked around her forehead, like a halo of angel's. Her brunette strands fell free from her tightly woven French braid. Her pale beige toga wrapped around her as if it was custom made for her by the gods. Her piercing eyes, like melting pools of chocolate. They had splashes of pain and barbarous bloody scenes but they were now overwhelmed with happiness.

_Reyna. _My body pulsed faster than ever before, beating down like rain during a whirling hurricane. If I were in a cartoon, my eyes would've been replaced with beating full red hearts. I was in love. With a girl I just met today? I shook that strange thought away and went forward with what I was doing earlier. The sprouts of fresh grass popped out of the ground, showing signs of life. Lingering puddles from a previous storm were in the paths. I stopped and looked up. An old worn down cabin was the sight in front of me. It was dirty with creaking pieces of eaten up wood, ready to collapse any moment. I grabbed the rusty knob and took a deep breath and walked right in.

* * *

A hunched figure sat with their head in their hands on the top bunk of the cabin. Reyna. She didn't notice me come in. Her hair slipped down her back, flowing like the tears of the heartbroken. Heavy breathes echoed through the room, as sniffles filled the ambiance as well. What had I done? Wait. Why should she care that I make-out session with Drew? Are they lesbian lovers, and Drew cheated on her with me? I mean it could be possible.

Strange thoughts like the previous popped into my mind like anything as I walked towards Reyna slowly scared of what would happen. I felt like a tornado was running through my body, I was breathless. Her creamy toga flew like birds as the wind blew from the open window. Her light sun kissed skin glowed in the lighting like gold. A put my hand out and grabbed her shoulder. Like lightning she turned around with a dagger ready to stab me. I was scared. She had a fierce, and well an umm sexy face on. She was in control. When she noticed it was me she didn't put her dagger down. Instead she grabbed my neck with her grasping hands and put my neck against the gleaming evil blade.

"Whoa there Reyna!", I said to her, a bit frightened as she didn't back off. "Give me one reason not to behead you right now and here?", she said in a threatening voice that still flowed like honey even if she's furious at me. "Because you love me?", I tried sheepishly. A small smile started to flower on her gorgeous face, but fell as her facade replaced her. I hated her mask, how she tried to be strong. I love her the way she is. With the knife pressing against my throat. Slowly I put my hand gently under her chin raising her to look directly up at me.

She pushed against her will not to look at me, but her attempts failed. She glared at me so hard that I would've been dead if looks could kill "Even if you don't Reyna, I love you.", I said with as much passion as I could. I bent down looking at her confused, unbelieving face. Her coral lips tickled with pink, and her mocha brown hair streaming down lushly and her eyes piercing black with pools of chocolate. I couldn't hold back. She was just too beautiful. Her dagger fell to the ground making a shattering sound within the room. She finally took in what I said. I smiled to myself at the thought.

Without thinking, I pressed my lips against her soft ones. She didn't respond, and within I started to freak out. Because now she probably thought I was some weirdo. Her eyes widened like baseballs. My heart felt like breaking, so I closed my eyes to cover up my shame. Within seconds she melted into the kiss. I snaked my arms around her waist slowly as she put her arms around my neck. Our lips were in sync, and our hearts were like one. The pounding of both of our hearts banged into the silence of our cage. Gods the girl I love feels the same about me.

I felt like fireworks were exploding in my mind. There was no way to express my emotions. Reyna pulled me tighter to her onto the bed and off the ground. We were pressed up against each other, with the passion being the limit. Her soft firm hands went into my hair, combing through it grabbing it ever so slightly. Our breathe fell upon each other like gusts of wind. Her heart beat against mine, also in time with our lips crushing against each other. In that moment, I swear, we were infinite.

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake**

**Come and Get it - Selena Gomez**

**Gentleman - Psy**


	13. The Past Repeats Itself

**DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry guys..I know I haven't updated in a while.****But I promise I'm here to stay now. **

** So I decided that I'm gonna have a CONTEST!.. as my sowwy :) To enter first write me a review on what you like in this story and how I should improve. That is your ticket into the contest. After that just make sure you favorite this story. I will randomly select a person and make you a story of your choice, give you a shoutout, I'll be your beta if you want, and I'll spam your account with reviews, favorites, and follows. For a double entry PM me your idea on how my story should end or turnout..idk JUST GIVE ME A PLOT! Then you will get an OC of your choice in this story.**

**RULES/STEPS: PRIZES:**

**1. Write a review on what you like 1. **** Your own story. **** (For more details please ****and if there's anything I could improve on. PM me, thanks)**

**2. Favorite this story. 2. Unlimited Reviews, favorites, & follows. **

**3. (Optional) PM me your ideas for 3. A Shoutout. ****how the story will turn out ****(You will have two chances to win) 4. OC that's made by you. **

**Enjoy you little hippos! :0**

* * *

Her body became rigid, as if she were an iceberg, frozen in place. She slowly pulled away, unraveling her hands from my crazy nest of hazel strands. I slowly opened my cerulean eyes deep in confusion, wanting more from her. Reyna's her was a mess of warm coffee, her cheeks flushed like a snowman was breathing on her neck. Her mocha eyes bewildered, scared and denying, refusing. My heart ached, she was crushing it even more with every second that ticked away. Did I do something wrong? My breathing stopped, it just tunneled with in me. It wouldn't escape till I received an explanation to why.

"Liam..",Reyna croaked out as her sweet cocoa eyes filled with tears. "What did I do?",I questioned hurt by her emotions. "It's not you its me.", she whispered silently, refusing to look at my face. I stayed silent not understanding what was happening. "I don't want you to do this. Even when we kiss, our bodies met, somethin- no someone else will be on my mind. No matter what or how much you would do for me, there will always be someone else." There was someone else? My entire existence shattered into shards. Pieces of glass ready to pierce out blood. Rivers of emotion flowed out of my mind, as if buried for centuries. Hatred, anguish, pain, bitterness, tragedy, and betrayal most of all."What?",I asked shocked and in denial.

Reyna started to laugh hysterically like a crazy madwoman, while bitter tears flowed like a never ending river down her cheeks. "You don't get it Liam, do you? I am in love with a dead man!",she sobbed out while embracing her pillow. She stuck her hand within the pillow case, and out came a frame. A frame surrounding a man wearing a purple cloak identical to the one Reyna had donned on. His raven locks were windswept with troubled eyes like the sea. He gripped a sword, all high and mighty. Behind him nuzzling his neck was a deep dark Pegasus with twinkling eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath, as reality hit me hard. All the time she reminisced of the great hero, telling me the tales and adventures he took. Bashing everyone for abandoning him. She was doing it out of love? I scrambled out of her bed, as my brain struck a dead end.

"Perseus Jackson..", I whispered as my heart broke even more. Reyna's eyes were like a cracked mirror, as she tried to whisper sorry. I just shook my head and stormed out of the cabin, as my steps echoed making shattering pierces as the girl I loved sobbed endlessly into the ambience.

* * *

I screamed into a pillow, as my body tried to cope. My voice echoed off the walls of empty Hermes cabin coming back to me making my voice hoarse. There was nothing to live for, and there was no one to live for either. I felt like I was alone in a dark room, abandoned. This feeling doesn't feel foreign, in fact even though it hurts like hell I feel comforted in it. As if I was wrapped inside of it, like a mother would care for her son. There was someone out there who cared for me? I bitterly snickered at that though, putting myself down. _Who would care for an amnesic idiot like you, Liam_? Another thought struck my mind making me fall even deeper into the pits of pain. That's probably not even my real name. Hades, Tartarus would be better than this hell. I made a mental list of what was killing me within.

The love of my life loves another.

I don't even know who my parents are, yet alone if the even care that I'm not with them.

I have no memory of my past whatsoever.

I have a gang of guys out for my fresh blood.

I have no friends.

I don't even have a home to live in.

Oh also whoop-pee-dee-do if I ever do remember my past, I know its a lot worse than it is now. Which seems pretty impossible.

I bitterly smiled at those thoughts, as another slipped into my mind. Riptide flashed, shining through the pockets of my jeans. I bit my lip hard, as I remembered who had it before. Blood dripped down my chin, but I felt nothing as I wiped it off. I fumbled with the ridiculous pen the oh-so-mighty hero Perseus Jackson once owned. He probably was an ass that deserved to go missing. Inside my broken heart you would now that I hoped he did die. I pulled of the cheap cap and threw it at the ground with all my anger as the plastic shattered everywhere. Just like my heart had earlier. The gleaming sword that appeared in my hands answered all my questions. Deep within I felt hesitant about what I was going to do. But then a voice in my head whispered maliciously,"Its not like anyone's gonna even care." I knew what to do, how to get rid of this eternal misery. The answer was sitting innocently in my hands, just begging for me to pick it up. I could finally let go of the pain.

Forever.

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to right now:**

**Light Them Up (I'm on Fire)- Fall Out Boy**

**Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**


	14. The Soul Within

**Hey guys! Again sorry for late update! I was sooo busy trying to get my hours and I have twelve people sleeping in my house besides my family. So right now I spend my nights sleeping on the cold hard ground and having an annoying 8 year old hog me laptop and my room. Yay! (Sarcasm) And yeah thanks guys for telling me I have a bad sense of music. :( Not my fault i love JB. Umm and PLEASE gimme more ideas if you wanna.. because I want to see what you guys want! So give me more story ideas and some one-shot ideas. Anything really! Aha because I really neeeeed to write more, guys!**

**BTW: I am a beta so if you want me to edit your stories feel free to PM me the chappie :) I beta 4 stories currently. :P**

**ENJOY MY HIPPOS!**

* * *

The gleam of the wicked blade glared into my irises as I winced for the end. A huge sudden burst of pain blasted through my chest and I felt myself freeze like a glacier. I could feel the sharp jagged edges cut deep into my skin, making me gasp in agony. The punctured skin hurt like Tarturus. It was as if I was covered in gasoline and lit on fire. My flesh was being devoured and torn up in more ways than one. I felt like I was being torn up by rabid bloodthirsty sharks in the Antarctic. My face contorted into one of tragedy and hurt. I felt as if I was dying, and then it suddenly struck me like a lightning bolt that I was. A hot warm liquid started drip down my ribs, soaking into my shirt. And instead of blood in my veins, I felt regret course through them. I was drifting into a whole new world as my current one went dizzy. I slowly fell into blackness as hurt spread like the plague all throughout me.

* * *

I felt as if I was in a closed dark room with no windows. I couldn't sense anything, like I had no body. Just my conscious. I was all alone, except for the beat inside my soul. My life was up to fate, and I just wanted to deny that it was time to open my eyes. The serenity of this world made me want to sink into it forever, like I would with Reyna's laughter. All of a sudden reality snaked into me and sense flowed throughout me. It was like taking a deep breath after holding it forever. It just shook into me. I felt myself come alive and the pain didn't even matter. Every second I was stuck here made my heart beat even faster. I just wanted to forget everything and go home, and start all over.

The crunching of decaying leaves filled the whispering echo in the ambiance. I was in the forests of Camp. I had a body now, I could blink, breathe, feel, and touch. Although, I felt as I was trapped, like a lion in a cage. My breathing sounded as loud as thunder, as I tried to camouflage within the haunted forest. My back laid arched, itching and irritated, against the bark of the tree. I could hear raspy whispers and hisses around me resonate into blaring yells and arguments. My heart pounded loud and proud like an explosion on the Fourth of July. I needed to know what exactly was going on. I mean there is a reason I'm here instead of Hades. I, slowly, like a tortoise turned around to witness what was happening. The girl with warm cocoa skin and curly ebony locks, just fanned herself as she saw a large sum of people plotting something and fighting horrifically.

A boy with a goblet and fury evident in his eyes emphatically hollered,"Someone please tell me, why would all of Camp just suddenly fall in love with Dylan? Percy was their hero and strength!" Nodding spread like wild fire and people started to speak up but the boy with the goblet waved his hand silencing them all as he implied,"They may have favored Dylan-which seems literally impossible-but they wouldn't just hate Percy."The thought settled into everyone's mind and realization occurred. The cocoa toned girl with gold pulsating throughout her eyes, stood up as she noted shocked,"Centurion are you saying that someone used magic to -Dear Pluto!- scar Percy's reputation?!" The redhead who tripped Dylan earlier barked,"Romans -" Green smoke blew out from her, and her body straightened and her eyes glazed over and glowed as if she was being possessed.

She hauntingly mumbled,"Take heed demigods your hero has returned but not for long. His soul resides within a new man. One who is about to leave this current universe. Save him and your wish will be fulfilled."A few seconds went by as everyone felt confused and contemplated theories, after Red was caught when she fell in a startling dead faint. A boy with dark hair and an aviator jacket with a wild crazed look in his eyes like he just sensed something hollered,"Liam!" I blinked confused. _How did they know where I was? _Thalia gasped somehow understanding Nico's sudden others, like me, were still quite boggled and out of our minds trying to understand. Thalia burst out into a run towards the cabins which were unrecognizable due to the darkness of the night. Nico chased after her, as Red, Cocoa, Chubby-Asian Faced Boy, Curly Crazy Flirt, and Blondie with a bow went after them; unknowing to why they were though. The others stayed behind still boggled from earlier to why I was so important. _Trust me, neither do I. _I checked if anyone saw me and quickly ran after them. They ran all the way to the ragged Red Cross emergency tent of a cabin as I hid behind a large rock.

Thalia slowly twisted the rusting handle and opened the door the old cabin. Everyone else stayed back as she walked in slowly. I snickered to myself._ What do they think they'll find in there? I'm right here. Idiots. _Seconds passed and then suddenly a blood curling scream screeched as everyone else ate dinner. I was confused. _What did she find? _Through the open doorway you could see Thalia collapse to the floor hugging her legs with her head in between her knees, sobbing and gasping. Nico mouthed,"Don't come in." He walked in past Thalia, and you could hear him sharply deny,"No. . . no,no,no!" I cocked my head eager to see what was the issue. A few brief seconds later Nico came out staggering with something-no someone in his arms. Weakly he carried out the impeded body; a sword slashed into the person's chest.

"Oh my gods!"

What the Hades!?"

"NO!"

"PERCY!"

The last outburst startled me. Slowly I crawled out from behind my dwelling and walked slowly over to the the Hermes cabin. They all huddled around the person, sobbing and horrified. A shiver went up my spine as I saw who it was. I took a few more wary steps and sat beside the others to make sure my eyes weren't in the glare of the torches by the cabin. I was ready for whatever the others said to me. But then it seemed as if they didn't know I was there, they were just crying and remembering old times. I shook off the weirdness of that. By now I knew what I saw was real. The body was- it was me! I looked exactly the same but my skin was pale as a sheet and my hair was a black. It was fading from a brown to a dark ebony in front of everyone's eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening, I just had no emotion whatsoever except for horror.

Nico blinked and a light flashed inside his irises as he stared at my chest noticing something i didn't and tapped the blond boy in a rush and whispered something. The boy, in response, took out a little square and a bottle from his messenger bag and lifted my chin and placed the square in my mouth and poured the liquid down my throat. I was unable to comprehend what was going on. I was in utter shock as if I was frozen in time. I watched as my skin went from a snow white to a perfect tan as everyone prayed around me for something to work. _They cared about me? _They got a new shirt somehow and took out my old soaked bloody shirt. A name came to me,'Will' and I pinpointed him out. Will pulled the sword quickly wrapped the fabric around my wound as I heard squelching making me wince as blood dripped onto his hands. He wrapped the band-aid around my wound and slipped my shirt on. _All they could do now was wait. Wait for me to go back into my body._ I shivered at that gruesome thought.

* * *

Suddenly I felt dizzy and dreaming, like this was all my imagination, a vision, or a dream maybe. My mind slowly went into turmoil, swirling and spinning out of control. I felt myself enter a hurricane as memories and events I couldn't recall or recognize enter my mind. My eyes got glazed as I started to loose sight. I felt myself fall into a blackness, familiar to me, that I was in for so long. The last thing I saw was a pair of piercing sea green irises open, with ebony locks messily framing his sun tanned skin. A spell of hazy and grogginess overcame me as I slipped into the night and depths of darkness.

* * *

Songs I'm listening to right now:

Die in Your Arms - Justin Bieber :P

California 37 - Train

Brighter Than the Sun - Colbie Cailett

Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke


End file.
